thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Glanni Glaepur I Latabae (4Kids Editon) Part 2
Zwiggy.JPG|It's not the end you big fat seagull! Woosto.JPG|What the...... Censor bar.png|*Ziggy throws poop at Roosto and rivives Pixel* Pwizel.JPG|Thanks Ziggy! ^^ Zwiggy.JPG|You're welcome Pixel! Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Welcome to Lazytown's Italian Heritage Festival. Pwizel.JPG|Get out of here Enzo! Censor bar.png|*Pixel kicks Enzo to Jupiter* Pwizel.JPG|STAY AT JUPITER!!! D:< Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Why does Lazytown have an anti-Italian heritage sentiment? Pwizel.JPG|Because LazyTown only allows Americans, Africans, Asians, Austrailians, and other Europeans besides Italians. Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Why does Lazytown hate them? Pwizel.JPG|Because the police would arrest the Italians. I'm an American like my best buddies. Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Why? What happened to that boy with 1/2 Italian Heritage. Pwizel.JPG|We kicked him to Jupiter. Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|He has 1/2 Irish heritage. Stwingy.JPG|We don't allow Irish people too because of Judy being Irish. Judy Hopps pose render.png|I'm Jewish, dumb-ass. Twixie.JPG|We also don't allow Jewish furries too. Scrooge McDuck DuckTales 2017.jpg|I'm Scottish. Stwephanie.JPG|Scottish people are welcome here. You can be the new mayor and put bad people to jail! 4Kids TV Logo.jpg|"We'll be right back after a commercial break" Gentleman.jpg|"Do you need cupcakes? C-U-P-C-A-K-E! C-U-P-C-A-K-E!" Starbucks.jpg|Introducing the new Coco McLoco's Cupcake Swirl. Ripper Roo.png|Only at Coco McLoco! B7FYQM9IYAEB4u0.jpg|The Angelito and Tevito Show will air in the US on October 19. Only on PBS Kids. 4Kids TV Logo.jpg|"We're back after a short break." Scrooge McDuck DuckTales 2017.jpg|Helo Stwingy.JPG|Hey. Scrooge McDuck DuckTales 2017.jpg|I'm allowing every person of any ethnicities or races to come. Stwingy.JPG|Except for Italian people, Jewish furries, and Irish people. Scrooge McDuck DuckTales 2017.jpg|Why? My cousin is Scots-Irish. And I love Italians. Pwizel.JPG|We all hate Italian people, Jewish furries, and Irish people! ):< Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Why did you replace me Scrooge???!!! D:< Scrooge McDuck DuckTales 2017.jpg|So I can allow Lorenzo and I to move into a Lazytown apartment Pwizel.JPG|Lorezno is dead. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|No I'm not. Pwizel.JPG|Well, take this you Italian. Censor bar.png|*Pixel shoots Lorenzo* Manny.jpg|¡Holla! I'm Mexican. Pwenny.jpg|THERE'S A FREAK ON HERE!!! O: Censor bar.png|*Penny kills that Mexican kid* Infobox-woodchuck.png|Adopt me, mayor. Mwayor Memeswell.JPG|Okay. Stwingy.JPG|HELLO CHIPMUNK!!!! :D Infobox-woodchuck.png|I'm Chuck Billies and I'm a woodchuck. Pwizel.JPG|Well, eat vegetables then. Stwephanie.JPG|Chuck, deport Mac and his family. Stwingy.JPG|Chuck, eat some fruits. Jwives.JPG|Everyone with any Italian heritage will be sent to death camps. Pwenny.jpg|So does the Jewish furries and the Irish people Jwives.JPG|Yeah and the Mexicans too. Stwingy.JPG|So let's build a death camp for Jewish furries, Mexicans, Italians, and Irish people. CodyPortrait.png|Hi. Zwiggy.JPG|THERE'S A JEWISH FURRY!!!! O: Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Mom? Zwiggy.JPG|I'M NOT YOUR MOM, I'M A BOY!!!!! D:< Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|My great grandfather from Italy died today Stwingy.JPG|I'll kill you. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Screw this. I'm leaving 612hours.jpg Pwizel.JPG|STAY AT JUPITER!!!! D:< Mike Pence official portrait.jpg|Hello. Censor bar.png|*A tower crushes Mike* Pwenny.jpg|I just found out something horrible Jwives.JPG|What? Infobox-woodchuck.png|One of the writers of this episode is a d..d...d*go! Pwizel.JPG|What episode? Infobox-woodchuck.png|This episode and the line I'm currently reading. Stwephanie.JPG|What's it called? Infobox-woodchuck.png|Glanni Glaepur I Latabae (4Kids Editon) Part 2 Stwingy.JPG|So one of the writers got fired from work? 4Kids TV Logo.jpg|This is my final line. Bye. Fuck u! Category:2000 Films Category:Films